


"Call me Wilhemina"  | Venable x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, LGBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	1. Chapter 1

Life since the apocalypse had certainly been peculiar. Your parents came from money, the only reason you'd made it safely to the outpost in the first place. Some days you truly didn't know if you'd be better off dead, like the rest of your family or stuck at the outpost with the other peculiar folk. You seemed to know so little about it. How it came to be? About the people in charge? Mead - the strange woman with the dark hair and demeanor to match, gave you the creeps. Something about her presence just felt dark. You'd always been in tune with those things.

The other lady though, a middle-aged woman in a purple Victorian gown - didn't feel so dark. Ms. Wilhemina Venable. Most of your fellow outpost occupants referred to her as "Venable" or "Ms. Venable". She intimidated many. You weren't exactly fearful of her. But you knew you should stay away. Wilhemina kept most people away though, although you wouldn't know that on a personal level until the day it happened to you.

Ms. Mead always helped Ms. Venable undress each evening. A bit peculiar you'd think, except for Venable felt the most at ease in Mead's presence. So maybe not so peculiar after all. This particular evening you'd seen something so peculiar happening. You were in your room and that's when you heard the noise. It almost sounded like someone having convulsions. You got up, tip-toeing carefully into the hallway to sneak a peek. You saw Ms. Mead leaking some kind of white liquid. You didn't know what to make of it and certainly due to your kindhearted nature, knew you should probably help. "Um, is there anything I can do?" you asked, pulling your long hair into a messy bun as if you'd need to get your hands dirty. Wilhemina swallowed, knowing sure enough that she hadn't the slightest idea of how to fix Ms. Mead. "No, no. We are fine in here," she lied. Mead excused herself from the room and went away to presumably fix her problem. You stopped in the doorway and looked at Wilhemina. She looked flustered - maybe even vulnerable without Mead. Perhaps she thought she'd have to be alone, maybe being alone after not having to be, even scared her.

It had been no secret that Venable leaned on Mead for many things. There had been rumors about them circulating the outpost for too long. You knew that Venable counted on Mead for even the simplest of things. "Can I - help Ms. Venable?" you decided to ask. You were also a purple. She took a quick - almost aggravated breath and ushered you inside the room. You had always felt a strong sapphic undertone to Ms. Wilhemina Venable. You had no true way of knowing whether you were correct or not - but so many times you'd noticed the two head women supporting each other and helping one another, even when they refused help from anyone else.

You closed the door once Wilhemina instructed you to do so and walked a little closer. "I trust you will not be inappropriate." You were a little surprised at the words that left her lips. "I never would have, Ms. Venable." She turned around, quite apprehensive to let you help. You knew though, that she couldn't possibly unlace herself alone. You watched the woman before you and almost felt obligated to say something to calm her obvious nerves. "Ms. Venable. I just want to help, okay? I'm not - I'm just me. I'll help you once and we never have to talk about it again," you continued. You were almost scared to touch her. She had such an exquisite jawline. "I've been watching you," you finally heard her say. "Me? May I?" you asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hair first," Wilhemina instructed. You slowly removed the pins from her hair and watched as each soft dark lock fell near her shoulders. "You have soft hair," you commented. "It's beautiful, you should wear it down more often." You continued until you had taken her hair down completely and moved it to the side. "You don't act like the others," Wilhemina elaborated. "Maybe I'd like to know your story." The words intrigued and surprised you, especially coming from her. Your fingers moved to the laces on the back of Ms. Venable's dress and you couldn't help but dance them along as you unlaced her back. She had goosebumps and even you knew that it never truly felt cold in that part of the outpost. You knew well enough that she hadn't received affection in quite some time. "I'm sure Mead will be fine," you started to say, wondering if she'd been thinking of that too. "Please, tell me about yourself," she insisted again. She seemed awfully persistent about there being no silence during the activity and you complied easily enough. "I grew up in northern Michigan, with my parents and younger brother." You carefully slid the dress off her shoulders, watching her shiver. "My parents had a lot of money. My grandfather and his father founded an oil company years ago. I don't remember exactly when we moved to California. Sometime before high school. We had the money, but I still stuck out like a sore thumb at LA High," you explained, carefully pulling Wilhemina's dress down. "It didn't help that I also chose to chop off all my hair that year. My dad found out I had a girlfriend and everything kind of went to hell," you continued. You felt her tense and as you pulled the dress down you suddenly saw - didn't see, felt. She concealed it so well, you never would've known. You trailed a finger down the curvature that was Wilhemina Venable's spine. "That will be enough," she snapped, turning around. "Ms. Ven -" you started to say. "I acknowledge your help and thank you for it - now if you'd kindly leave." You saw no use in arguing, especially at the expense of the woman's comfort.

You still didn't know what she'd meant when she told you that she'd been watching you, but you definitely kept a watchful eye on Venable after that encounter. She always seemed to be where you were. A few weeks had gone by on the day that she'd spotted you in the library. "I need a word," she said quietly - yet still conveying the power in her voice.

You followed her back to her room, wondering why in the world she'd want to speak with you. "I am sorry about your familial situation. I also have no family," she explained. You stood peculiarly in the room. "Why am I here?" you finally asked. You had been minding your own business and now you were back in that dark room again. "I'd like to apologize for the way I acted. You were trying to assist. You must know, Mead is the only one here who has seen me - in a vulnerable state." You hadn't the slightest idea whether that meant intimately or in reference to Venable's spinal condition. "I want to know why you've been watching me," you said without much thought. You wondered if you could be correct. What Wilhemina had admitted about Ms. Mead did sound awfully gay. "I once used to be like you." That sounded like verification. "May I ask what you're so afraid of? If you watch me and take my help and dare I say - like me, then what is holding you back?" Venable studied you as if you were a fine piece of art. "Insecurity. Rejection. Repulsion," Wilhemina listed off. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't know me very well, Ms. Venable," you pointed out. "'I am not superficial. At all and quite frankly, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you for months." Wilhemina's expression softened. "Even after?" she asked, implying the encounter. "Of course. I told you, Ms. Venable, you don't know me very well at all," you quipped. "Call me Wilhemina," the woman said with a small smirk.


	2. "Call me Wilhemina" Part 2 | Venable x reader

The tension at the outpost had been actively increasing. Wilhemina's eyes always seemed to be locked in your direction, no matter the circumstance. Dare you even say, she'd been giving you the same watchful glances she'd typically reserve for Ms. Miriam Mead. You felt as if you'd figured out the world's biggest secret. The intimidating and often disciplinary Ms. Venable had a soft side deep within, one you barely saw a tiny glimpse of weeks before, when you'd caught her during a moment of weakness. She would consider that a moment of weakness. You cherished even somewhat having Venable's trust. It felt like an awfully difficult thing to gain and you hadn't been given the opportunity since. You'd assumed that Mead had gone back to her regular duties after her robotic meltdown, meaning she'd essentially gone back to being Ms. Venable's bitch. The sapphic vibes you'd always received from the lady didn't cease - she seemed to be as close with Mead as ever, something that ultimately rubbed you the wrong way. Something within you craved to get to know the still somewhat mysterious woman - but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't seem to get her alone.

Until one day, the other bunkers planned on having some kind of gathering in the main room, basically meaning a little extra time and the whole discography of the "Carpenters" chosen by Mr. Gallant. The openly gay one clearly had the best taste in music, although you kind of thought that everyone had to know by now that he'd most likely inherited his grandmother's taste in music. Instead of being forced into hearing another horrifying tale from Coco, recalling yet another time when she'd made Mallory gag her, so she could meet her calorie allowance for the day, you'd decided to opt out and go elsewhere instead. You physically couldn't take it and thought your ears would potentially bleed if you had to hear Mallory praise Coco even once more. The heterosexuality displayed at all times by Timothy and Emily also proved to be way too much for you to handle day in and day out. So, on the day of the gathering, you had different plans.

The library seemed like the safest option. You'd read so many of those books already, you almost found it challenging to find something you'd actually enjoy. You heard voices near the double doors leading into the library. "I'll go keep an eye on the others. You join us once you've finished up." You knew that voice. Mead would be going with the others. You flattened yourself up against the wall, your heart quickening slightly at the thought of being caught eavesdropping. The punishments were unusually harsh and even you didn't want to get in any trouble and certainly didn't want to be banished or sent away from everyone else. You heard the sound of her heels clicking against the floor with each step she took. It didn't take very long for your untied shoelace to forsake you, tripping you and resulting in a big crash into a rack of magazines. "Are you okay?" the voice belonging to the clicks finally asked, finding her way to you beneath the stacks of magazines. "Yes - sort of. I'm not the most poised." You looked up, taking in every inch of Ms. Wilhemina Venable. "Clearly." She extended her hand to help you up and when she gave your hand a little squeeze, you thought you had to be imagining it. She let go and began assisting you in picking up the dozens of magazines that had landed on the floor due to your collision. "Thanks. Shouldn't you be getting ready for - whatever's happening out there?" you asked. "Shouldn't you be minding your own business?" Wilhemina asked, a tiny smile on her face. "Okay."

You hovered for a moment, eyes happening to land on Ms. Venable's behind - a place you somehow hadn't had the opportunity to look before. "You look radiant, but you should know that you have a piece of hair out of place," you spoke up. You faced her again and carefully pushed the piece of hair away. A blush covered the older woman's face. "Radiant? Only radiant?" The surge of confidence surprised you, although it probably shouldn't have. She studied you with a fond expression. "You look as if you're expecting something," you pointed out with a bit of hesitance. You could feel her staring, but you weren't quite sure as to where the peculiar woman had settled her eyes. She seemed to want to say something, but no words left her lips. In what seemed like a split-second, Wilhemina had leaned in and you knew - you understood. You made the quick decision to close your eyes just as the woman in purple pressed her lips to yours. They felt unusually soft - and you couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her skin felt as supple. The kiss almost stopped shortly after it had commenced. You made the quick act to kiss Wilhemina back - and not only with a single peck. You were fearful and didn't know what could potentially happen if you placed a finger on the sophisticated woman. When Venable leaned forward to return the kiss - you both pulled away after being spooked by a knock at the door. The powerful woman cleared her throat, stepping back. "Yes?" she asked, walking away quickly to give attention to the stranger at the library's doors. When Ms. Venable stepped away, you gave yourself a moment to regain your breath. You'd imagined it so many times before. You moved your fingertips over your lips, thinking about what you'd felt only a moment or two earlier. You could still taste her chap stick on your mouth and could taste the sweet remnant of her saliva.

You spent the majority of the day consumed by the kiss. You remembered it so well, but also not nearly enough. "We are lucky enough to have crackers - if you'd be kind enough to pass them out - thank you, thank you," Gallant said, handing a box of Saltines off to Mallory. "No, Mallory. I need you," Coco demanded, tugging at the young girl's arm. "Here, you do this," Coco decided, shoving the crackers off on you and pulling Mallory away. You started to pass them out while the others mingled with each other. "Aw, you should've let me do your hair," Gallant started to say. You shoved a Saltine in his mouth, hoping to silence him and began walking away to go back to your room. You weren't paying attention and collided with another being in the hallway, finding yourself on the floor again - and this time it really didn't surprise you. "You are unbelievably graceless," the strong voice spoke again, even though you could tell she'd been trying her hardest to stifle her laughter. Imagine that - you'd made her laugh. "Your hair looks atrocious. Maybe, I can help," she offered, holding her hand out again.

'The next time he offers, maybe take it. You look like you've just woken up." You could almost hear the smile playing on Wilhemina's lips. She found it all so amusing - and you couldn't help but find the situation a bit amusing, too. "You're awfully preoccupied with my hair," you stated softly. You could hear the fire crackling in the pit, your eyes being drawn to the flickering. "Do you remember the first time I took your hair down in this room?" you asked, closing your eyes. You felt your soul sinking at the feeling of Ms. Venable's hands in your hair - stroking, brushing, running - your senses in an overload. "Yes," she responded slowly. "I do remember." You paused briefly, thinking carefully about your next words. You licked your lips a little. "Why did you kiss me?" Wondering if you'd asked a ludicrous question, you began to develop anxiety about it all - feeling the small knots twist and turn in your stomach. "I wanted to," she stated simply. You didn't quite know how to react to that. Venable's hands moved from your hair to your shoulders. "I don't think I like this dress on you." You looked up, turning around just enough to meet her eyes. "I can agree about my hair - but really, do you have to insult my dress too?" you asked, a bit offended by the comment. She cleared her throat some. "I said, I don't think I like this dress on you," she repeated, emphasizing the word that managed to change the meaning of the entire sentence. The knots in your stomach turned to moths - not quite as beautiful as butterflies, but still swarming within you. "And what are you going to do about that?" you asked, a bit of pride to your tone. Something shimmered in the older woman's eyes and everything started to unfold before you.

The dresses made things undeniably difficult. Wilhemina had decided almost immediately that you absolutely needed to be stripped of all your clothes. She stood you up, her body taking over and your body reacting hastily - automatically pushing and pulling against the other woman. You lifted your arms when she pulled at them and turned around as she started unlacing your dress. You breathed heavily, almost itching to touch her again. "Faster," you ordered. She unlaced you and slid off your dress before working on the corset you had on underneath it. Once you were stripped down to your undergarments, you started removing the pins from Wilhemina's hair. Her lips crashed against yours again - and you didn't stop to think, only wanting to reach for her out of instinct.

Petite arms led you to the bed, pushing you back onto it. "Turn around, lady," you commanded, voice laced with lust. Your fingers moved gently and caringly down Venable's back. It took everything in you to abstain from tracing down it. You wanted to give it love so badly - but the rest of her body first. You slipped her dress off and barely had time to think before she'd pushed you back into place again, giving you zero time to even consider reaching out and taking off her undergarments. You slid your hand down her arm, nails scratching at the skin tenderly. She kissed you again, tugging at your bottom lip and nabbing it between her teeth. You slyly slipped your tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. Your heart pounded as she knocked you onto your back. Venable broke the kiss, beginning to pepper kisses against your neck, sucking and biting at the most tender of places. You took advantage of the freedom your arms had, continuing to work on taking her hair down. The older woman continued moving down, leaving love bites against your breasts - being careful around the sensitive skin.

The lower Wilhemina traveled, the harder your heart raced and the more your body reacted. She maneuvered down your stomach, leaving marks anywhere she pleased and feeling you melt in her capable hands. Your insides ached more than they'd ever ached before. Her lips moved over your hips and you couldn't stop the twitching inside. You sucked in a deep breath, even though you knew that couldn't help you. "Take it off, take it off," you urged her. She looked back at you, meeting your eyes and wanting to guarantee that you were okay with this. Venable moved slightly, reaching across and setting her hands near both hips. You started moving a little, itching for her to take it off as soon as possible. She cupped a hand over your intimate area, feeling the dampness of your underwear. Normally that would've embarrassed you, but in this case it only made your feelings worsen. "Please?" you asked again. You didn't want to sound too needy, but you didn't want to go back now. She pulled them off and tossed them aside, pulling the blanket to cover the lower half of your body. The fire didn't always keep things as warm, especially in the bedrooms at night. It took mere seconds for her to reach under the blanket before inserting two fingers into your opening. You felt your body go off like a switch, and pushing forward - yearning for the woman you'd adored for so long and wanting her to keep going. "Don't worry," you assured her. You didn't even know why she'd be hesitant, after all. She always seemed to be exploding at the seams with confidence. Your body pulsated and with each movement Wilhemina made, growing quicker and quicker as she touched just the right spot, you could feel your body giving in more and more. The discomfort you were feeling previously began to subside the more she touched you. With each stroke of her finger and with each touch, you melted more and more. Only when she quickened the pace one more time, you finally felt your body quaking. Your breaths were heavy as the woman pulled back a little. "You're okay?" she questioned. "Of course, of course. Holy shit," you breathed. The older woman looked down at the sheets, satisfied with her own work when she realized how soaked they were. You shut your eyes for a few minutes, needing to regain your sanity.

"Do you want me to -" you started to ask. "No, no," she answered, a bit too quickly and you didn't fully understand why. "Why not?" you asked, sitting up once she seemed to turn away. "You aren't leaving, are you?" you questioned. "Aren't we done here?" the woman asked. "I - you. What?" you asked again, a little dumbfounded by her question. "Don't you want me to touch you? Where are you going? Come back here," you said, getting slightly possessive. "You can't just come in here and do that and then leave." Venable took a seat near the end of the bed, refusing to allow her back to be faced to you. "Turn around," you ordered. "Come here." When she refused to turn around, you sat up and faced her. "Wilhemina." Her eyes flickered a little, and she looked away from yours. "Who said you could call me that?" she asked. "You did," you chuckled. "Let me see you, turn around." You moved your hands to her shoulders, caressing her skin softly. "Why don't you want me to make you feel good? You did so much for me, let me do the same for you," you whispered in her ear. Ms. Venable bit her lip, turning around slightly. "You should know by now that I'm not going to hurt you," you reminded her. "You're so beautiful," you breathed, running your hand down the woman's spine. "I'll be gentle, I don't want to hurt you. I've been dying to do this since we met," you whispered, breathing gently against her skin. "I'm not beautiful," the woman responded, a tint of uncertainty to her voice. "Of course you're beautiful, you're breathtaking," you assured her, finally taking the rest of her pins out. "Look at you. You're strong, you're powerful - and you're undeniably gorgeous," you mumbled, planting kisses down her back. You could sense her uncertainty, especially when she quivered each time you touched her back. "I promise, okay? I know it doesn't mean anything now, but maybe it will someday. You're a work of art, Ms. Venable," you assured the woman again. "An absolute masterpiece." Her shoulders relaxed at your words. "I told you - you can call me Wilhemina."


End file.
